The present invention relates to a double-sided display apparatus in which a pair of display units of dot-matrix type having, for example, LEDs (light emitting diodes), LCD (liquid crystal display) elements or the like are mounted respectively at both front and rear openings of a case.
A double-sided display apparatus is known in which a pair of display panels are mounted respectively at front and rear openings of a case. In such display apparatus, a large number of fastening elements are required to be employed in order to fixedly mount the display panels in their respective positions on the case. Further, after the display panels have been fixedly mounted in their respective positions on the case, it is required to effect complicated wiring operation in order to electrically connect power-source lines and signal lines to the display units. The mounting operation and the wiring operation are troublesome and cumbersome. It takes a considerable time for the mounting operation and the wiring operation. Thus, the assembling cost increases, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost of the double-sided display apparatus.